Shades Of Grey
by Nezzi D. Nichols
Summary: While patrolling one night, Angel comes across a 15yr old prostitute being what he thinks is drained by a Vampire. When he "Saves" her, he gets more than what he bargined for.
1. Brand New Day

A/N: Story is in AU where Connor never existed. Hey this is my first fic and it's not BETA'd so if you have any comments or critiques let me know. R&R!!

"He's just another john. He's just another john. I can get through this. I can do this. He won't hurt me. He never hurts me. He's just another john, you can do this Grey," a young girl repeated silently. Wearing bright bubble-gum lipstick, too much eyeliner and eye shadow, fishnets and heels, and a dress entirely too tight, she climbed into the back of a car and placed her bag on the floor beside her feet. She'd been working these same streets for up to three years now. In those past three years she had been witness to things most fifteen-year old girls have nightmares about and things they could never imagine. She knew all about vampires and the supernatural and how dangerous the two could be. But the particular vampire she was sitting with now paid so well that she put all her cautions aside. By participating in a little blood play she could make in an hour or so what she would usually make all week. But even with this monetary assurance, something still made he hair stand on end whenever he came around.

"Pull over here," the vampire spoke to the human driver. They walked over to a park bench and sat down.

Enjoys the public eye a bit too much for a vampire, thought Grey what a prick. 

"Grey," the vampire purred interrupting her thoughts and pinning her against the bench, "I missed you Grey; your scent, your taste, your blood. I need you Grey. My Grey." The vampire nuzzled her neck, then, changing into his demonic form, bit into her fiercely and suckled the wound; nursing blood from her veins. It was a shallow cut but the sudden sting of pain caused her to cry out and whimper. A cruel smile played on the vampire's blood stained lips as he continued to lap up the last traces of blood. But his smile vanished as he crumbled to dust.

"What the hell-!?" Grey exclaimed jumping up and automatically covering the bite mark with her hand. "What the hell just happened?"

A tall figure stepped out from the shadows. Misunderstanding her alarm, he explained, " I know you must be frightened but everything will be fine. Let me explain-"

"The hell it will be!" Grey interrupted clearly upset. "You fucking dusted my john, you prick!"

Surprised at the outburst of what appeared to be a girl of twenty, the man believed her to be in shock and tried again to explain. "Uh, I know this must sound a little strange but your "john" was actually a vampire. It might be hard for you to believe me but-"

"No shit Sherlock, really?" she said sarcastically. "Of course he was a vampire! You had to be a jackass and dust him before he could pay me. You think I'm out whorin'' around for the fun of it? Who the hell do you think you are anyway? Actin' like a vigilante out here, probably going to get yourself killed you dumb-ass." She muttered the last part, not entirely sure of this man's intentions.

Stunned by her language and the fact that she didn't care that he had just told her about vampires, he tried to reply. "Uh, my name is Angel. I uh- I help the hopeless. I had heard you scream and I thought-"

"Wait. Angel?" A glimmer of recognition flashed in her eyes. "You're Angel? From the Order of Aureilus? Formerly known as Angelus, Childe of Darla, Sire of Penn, Drusilla and William the Bloody? The former Scourge of Europe? I'm speaking to _the_ Angelus? No shit…" she said with a sense of awe.

"Its just Angel now." He said taken aback by her knowledge of him. "How do you know who I am?"

"What self respecting teenager who knows about vampires doesn't know about Angel- the only vampire with a soul?"

"Uh, okay…wait, teenager? Just how old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen."

Shocked he asked, "How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough, don't worry your pretty little gelled head over it."

"Not acceptable. You're coming home with me until we can figure out something better."

"What? Why?"

"I can't let you just stay out here on the street."

"Why the hell not? I've been doin' fine so far."

"Cause you're a kid letting vampires get too close to your neck. I'm sorry if I'm a bit concerned." He said tersely, her cockiness grating on his last nerve and at the same time seeming too familiar.

"I'm not a kid okay?"

"I'm over 250 years old; everyone's a kid to me." Pause. "What's your name?"

"Grey"

"Just Grey?"

"Just Angel?"

"Point taken. But your still coming home with me."

"Look Angel, I appreciate the concern but since a select few will be rather angry if I don't come back with a certain amount of money in the morning, after you've dusted my best paying customer, I'll be on my way"

"What if I pay you to come to my hotel with me?"

Considering the proposition, she asked warily "How much?"

"Double whatever he was going to pay," he said referring to the pile of dust.

"Done."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look all I'm saying is that it's possible that's all," a brunette said as she incorrectly filed away papers at a receptionist desk.

"Cordelia, I highly doubt that Gucci is ran by demons." A man said with a crisp British accent.

"Wes, in Cordy's world, brand names no money pure evil."

"Shut up Gunn!" Cordy said

"Actually there is approximately a one in 7 chance that one of the chairmen of Gucci are involved with demons or have a demonic past. In fact it's highly possible, based on my research, that most fashion industries are ran by demonic entities," a mousy woman babbled mostly to herself.

"In English Fred?" Cordy asked

"You're probably right." she replied.

"Only one of them is a demon the rest are just evil." said the vampire who just walked in.

"Angel! Cordy exclaimed, "You're back! Finally!"

"And apparently he brought a friend." Gunn said noticing the wide-eyed young woman who was currently preoccupied staring at the lush interior of the hotel.

"Everyone this is Grey. Grey this is Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred." Angel said pointing out each individual as he introduced everyone.

"You hang around with humans? And they're not food? I knew you had your soul but your slumming it with humans? For shame Angelus." she said with mock disapproval.

"And who or what the hell are you to say we should just be food? And if he's "slumming it" with us then I don't know what the hell he's doing with you. 'Cause let's face it- you are definitely **_not _**a step up." Cordy finished, letting her inner Queen C reign free. She was pissed that this- this tramp, had the nerve to come in here and insult her in her own territory. Who the hell did she think she was anyway? And why the hell would Angel bring her here? When she turned to glare at him for this trespass she was met with a look of hurt and disappointment. Confused, she looked back to the young woman in front of her, but was only met with a look of calm acceptance.

"Don't worry," the girl said as if nothing was said at all "I'm human too and yea, I guess you're probably wondering 'Why would Angel bring this tramp into my home?' and I can't say I blame you really. I guess my appearance doesn't scream "worth saving" exactly. Whores aren't thought of that way I guess. But you can't get johns dressed all that nicely. Like in what you're wearing or something. Is that Gucci?" She asked cheerily

Cordelia nodded dumbly.

"It's nice, looks good on you. And since I'm babbling away here anyway, Angel you got somewhere I can change my clothes? This blood is starting to stick to my neck, not very pleasant if you didn't know."

"Yea, right up the stairs. All the rooms have bathrooms, pick anyone you want."

"Thanks, I'll be back in fifteen. Try not to miss me too much Liam." she said going up the stairs, pausing to blow the vampire a kiss, then skipping out of sight.

As soon as she was out of sight, and thankfully out of hearing range, all of the living looked to the dead for answers. Cordy was the first to speak.

"Angel, did she just call herself that?" she asked softly

"Yes, Cordelia. Unfortunately she thinks that's all she's meant for in life."

"Angel?" Wesley interrupted as delicately as possible, "Can I inquire as to why you brought a prostitute here. I do not mean to sound callus but a young woman such as herself should not be immersed into the supernatural and I am sure there are others who are more able to-"

"She's only fifteen Wes, I couldn't leave her there. Besides this girl knows more about me than almost anyone in this room. I know I never told her my name was Liam. She's been into the supernatural way before I even found her."

"She got bit tonight?" Gunn asked

"Yea, apparently her best paying costumer before I dusted him."

"But why would she do that?" Fred asked "Doesn't she know how dangerous that can be?"

"Of course she knows it's dangerous. She's just doing what she thinks she has to to keep going." Gunn explained. "Girl has to have some mojo going for her. Hanging around vampires for that long; something besides luck is keeping her alive."

"That's what I was thinking." Angel added. "But for tonight let's just keep Grey entertained and we'll see how we can sort this out tomorrow morning."

"Hey look, I'm back!" The highly energetic girl said as she and her black, red streaked, shoulder length hair bounced down the stairs. She was wearing black and red DC sneakers, black hip huggers and a long sleeved black shirt with a gray skull and cross bones on the front. All the makeup she was wearing was gone and now was replaced with black eyeliner and two, small, upside down, triangles under each eye. Her well-worn leather jacket that hung to the middle of her calves completed the ensemble. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Uh, are you hungry? 'Cause you know we could go and eat tacos. When I first came back from Pylea that's all I wanted but I guess you wouldn't need to eat all that many tacos seeing as you've been in this dimension this whole time but just in case you ever do get trapped in another dimension where you're a slave for five years I think you might want tacos too."

Silence.

"You know, food sounds pretty good Fred," Grey smiled. "You know anywhere we could go get a bite to eat?"

" I know the perfect place," Cordelia offered. And with little trouble they all left the Hyperlion heading out for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grey spent the entire evening hanging out with the Angel crew. After they returned to the hotel they prepared for the next day of demon slaying and prostitute saving. As they were about to head off to their respective homes, Grey spoke up saying "You guys I was wondering what you guys do. I mean you work with Sanshu Man over here so you guys have to have some sort of cool powers."

"Well actually," Wes said, "Cordelia receives messages from "The Powers That Be", Fred is a physicist who was transported to another dimension, Gunn is the former leader of a crew that exterminates vampires, and I am an ex-watcher turned rouge demon hunter."

"The Brit, the mouse, the seer, and the cute guy. Very nice Angel." Grey smiled.

"Uh, thanks?" Angel faltered. "Well anyway, its pretty late so I think everyone should head to bed."

"Yeah, visions to have, people to save, demons to slay, yadda yadda yadda." Cordelia yawned.

"Good night y'all," Gunn said while leaving.

"Yes, I do think it's best that we retire for the evening. Good evening all." Wesley bid.

"Does he always talk like that?" Grey said in a stage whisper to Angel.

"Unfortunately yes," Angel said giving one of his rarely seen smiles.

"I choose not to dignify that statement with a response." Wes harrumphed as he left the building.

"Well, night everybody," Fred said climbing the stairs to bed. Finally only the vampire and the girl were in the lobby.

"Well Angel it was great hanging out with you this evening but I think I'll take my money and go."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were staying here."

"Nope, sorry. Our agreement was that I would come to the hotel with you, nothing else. Now if you want anything else," she said with a suggestive smirk, "It'll cost you extra. So Angel, is there _anything_ I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"Yes. I mean No! I mean -" Sigh. "I want you to live here with me until you can find somewhere better?"

"Nope. No way."

"Why the hell not?" The vampire said becoming exasperated.

"Because I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me."

"I'm not asking you to become my charity case. I take care of you, you take care of me. That's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, you could answer the phones and uh, file away the cases and sorta help out wherever you can."

"Isn't that Cordy's job?"

"Yeah but she's not that good at it is she?"

"Maybe not," Grey smiled "How much do you pay?"

"Well I can only afford to give you room and board, food and some new clothes."

"Okay, I can live with that."

"Great. Room 211 is all ready for you."

"Thanks," as she was climbing the stairs to her room she stopped, "You had this all planned out didn't you?"

"Of course not," Angel said trying to hide the self-satisfied look on his face.

"Whatever, I'm going to head to bed. Tomorrow's a brand new day." Grey said while leaving the vampire's sight. "A brand new day."


	2. A Visitor

_**A/N: Second part finally in. Sorry for taking so extra long. I've just been kinda busy. Silly teachers and their homework and tests!! Well anyway, this one's not BETA'd. Sorry bout that. If anyone wants to be my BETA let me know. Also I'm a review junkie. More reviews equal quicker chapters. So give reviews!! Now back to the story!!!!**_

Over the following weeks, Grey became part of the family. Every morning she woke early and prepared breakfast for all the living occupants of the house and a mug of blood for Angel. After mixing a few drops of her own blood with that of the pigs, she would set both meals onto trays and drop them off in front of their room doors. Then after quickly eating her own meal, Grey cleaned the entire industrial sized kitchen. When she was done she went back to collect the trays and washed them also. Next she went to the lobby, cleaning every square inch. After that she started the project of cleaning one of the unused rooms. Doing everything within her power from plumbing to painting to dusting. Finally, at the end of the day she would file and sort cases then head off to bed.

One evening, after slaying a particularly easy demon, Angel came to his room to find it completely different than the way he left it in haste earlier. The bed was made with new sheets, the carpet vacuumed, and a new vase of flowers sat on his night-stand. When he edged closer to the closet and opened it, he found his greatest fear to be true: she even ironed his clothes. Enough is enough. the vampire thought. I have to get Cordy to talk to her.

And so it occurred that one day, as Grey was scrubbing the lobby for the umpteenth time, Cordelia stopped her, saying they needed to talk.

"Grey, you know you don't have to do that right?" Cordy ventured.

"Do what?"

"You don't have to be everyone's personal maid."

"I'm just trying to carry my weight like everyone else around here."

"No you're not. You're carrying the weight of a two-ton Grishlanark demon. This is a big hotel. And for you to clean the entire place within three weeks is …remarkable. Remarkable and totally, unnecessarily, crazy. What drives you to the OCD level of cleaning?"

Suddenly finding the tile work very fascinating, she answered quietly, "I just wanted to help out that's all. I wanted to be useful so you guys wouldn't mind me being here so much."

"Is that what you think? That if we can't _use _you for something that we'll get rid of you?"

"It's stupid. I know you guys aren't like that, but old habits die hard. Especially when they've been beaten into you for years."

"C'mere sweetheart." Cordy said enveloping the girl into a tight embrace. "Grey you've been welcome here since the moment you walked in the door. Well technically after I got finished being a royal bitch, you were welcome. But anyway you're family now and nothing can change that. You're stuck with Angel and the rest of us being over protective and breathing down your neck for the rest of your natural life whether you like it or not."

The last sentiment deriving a watery chuckle from the girl, Grey wiped her face and after a few moments of composing herself, she left to go to her room. But as she was on the stairs, she was stopped by Cordy calling her name.

"Grey! I almost forgot, Angel said while he wants you to take it easy on this whole "house maid" thing, he wanted to know if you could still make his breakfast for him because for some reason he can't get it to taste the same as when you do it. Personally, I think that blood's blood and he can get over it but what ever."

Smiling to herself the girl readily agreed. "Yea, I can do that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From then on, Grey's routine changed drastically. While she still made breakfast and sorted and organized the files, she no longer killed herself trying to clean the entire hotel. Instead she spent her time reading, writing in her well-worn ( and well-loved) journal, and sketching in a notepad. One day as she was drawing a mini-portrait of her new family, she heard a deceptively sweet voice calling her.

"Oh Grey," a man in a rather expensive looking suit said, stretching out her name, turning it into a sing song, "you've been a very, very, bad little girl."

Startled, Grey jumped. "Oh, uh hey Jordie. I was actually going to call you I just met up with some friends and was just hanging around for a little while. That's all. I was really gonna call ya know." she babbled nervously.

Ignoring her excuses, he continued in a a tone of false concern. "You know you shouldn't have left like that Grey. You had me so worried. Especially when such a large group of my clients are interested in your... let's say... expertise. Running away like that. Don't you know better?"

"Jordie I didn't mean to worry you. I just lost track of time, that's all.I wasn't running away, honest. I would never run Jordie. I swear to you I wouldn't. I didn't mean to stay so long. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said tears forming in her eyes. Grey knew what happened to the girls who tried to run if Jordan ever caught up with them. Which, through one way or another, he always did. It was never a happy reunion.

Once again he continued as if she said nothing, this time his tone changing from saccharine sweet to cold and angry. "Do you know how much time I spent looking for you? You are too valuable a commodity for me to just let you get away. And when we get home I'm going remind you exactly who you belong to," he said stalking towards the girl.

Backing away Grey tried to reason with the man. "Jordie listen to me. My friends left for only a little while. They'll be back soon and if he finds you here-"

"Oh so that's it huh?" he interrupted, "The little whore got some son of a bitch to take care of her? Some goddamn fool to protect you from the big bad Jordie?"

Against her own will, she heard herself say, " I know big bad Jordie, and it isn't you."

Enraged, Jordan punched the girl directly in her mouth. As Grey struggled to her hands and knees up off the floor, a ruby red trail of blood oozed from her badly split lip. "You bitch!" Punch, kick. "How fucking dare you?!" Knee, kick. He pulled the dazed girl up by her shirt, "I will- backhand – teach you – backhand – some goddamn- backhand – RESPECT!!" The last word was punctuated by him throwing the limp body of the girl into the reception desk, her hand knocking off a lamp and a vase as she tried to grab hold of the smooth surface. A sickening crack could be heard when her forearm collided with the hard furniture. As she slid down the side of the desk, cradling the broken arm, her lips moved as if to say something. Walking over to her, Jordan pulled her closer by her hair. "What are you saying Grey? You'll have to speak up."He was expecting a plea for mercy, an apology or even begging for forgiveness. But nothing could have prepared him for her words.

In a rage strained voice Grey simply said "Fuck you." She was answered with another punch to the face. She was expecting another volley of blows and quickly raised her uninjured hand in a defensive manner while screwing her eyes shut. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised but elated to see Angel, in all his Vampiric glory, with one hand around the mans neck and another down around his wrist.

"Don't. Ever. Touch what's mine." Angel growled, amber eyes flashing. Jordan cried out as the bones in his wrist and forearm grated against one another then finally crushed, succumbing to the force of Angel's grasp.

The rest of the crew ran inside the hotel. They had chased Angel after he had suddenly sped off when he came close to the hotel. While the others stood in shock of the violent scene before them, Fred noticed a bloody resemblance of Grey on the floor by the front desk.

"Oh sweet God!" she said a she came closer to the heap on the floor. "Grey, sweetheart, I need you to talk to me."

Finally coming out of her befuddled state, she noticed Angel coming extremely close to ending the life of her former employer. "Angel!" she cried out.

Losing his demonic visage, Angel turned to the girl, eyes searching her face and body for anymore damage.

"Don't kill him. He's not worth it. Don't risk everything for that piece of shit." She struggled with every word, clearly in a large amount of pain. After these last words she quietly slipped into unconsciousness.

Giving the man one last disgusted glare, he threw him towards the entrance just as the rest of the group moved away from the door.

"You son of a bitch!! I swear to God I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!!" Jordan yelled as he tried to get to his feet while cradling his destroyed limb. "You watch your back Angelus!! You and that goddamn whore are gonna regret the day you ever - !" he was cut off by a solid punch to his face.

"I hate it when they threaten you." Gunn said as he unceremoniously dragged the man's unconscious form out of the hotel and deposited on the sidewalk into the rapidly growing dawn. When he retuned from this task all attention was focused on Grey. Angel was holding Grey closely to him as he whimpered softly over her unresponsive form. As Cordelia approached the two Angel turned to show amber eyes and growled a warning.

"Angel? Angel, it's me Cordy. You have to let me help Grey. She's really hurt and we need to help her if we want her to get better." She spoke as if explaining it to a child.

Angel regained his composure and stood with Grey in his arms. He walked over to the lobby couch and carefully placed her down. "Take care of her." he said gently moving the hair from her swollen face. And with that he walked toward the sewer entrance.

"Where are you going" Wes asked voicing everyone's question.

"I need to kill something" was their only answer as Angel left through the sewers to release some of his pent up rage on the unsuspecting demon population of LA.


	3. Caritas

_**Still not BETA'd. Can someone be My BETA? PLEASE? Well anyway sorry for not updating earlier, school and their stupid homework assignments! R&R I live for reviews! Now on to the story! ... **_

* * *

It was two days later when Angel entered the hotel at dusk. He was bruised and battered with a slight limp but those who had encountered his wrath were much worse off. Cordelia was the first to see him stumble inside.

"Angel! It's been two days! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just cleared out a few vampire nests. How's Grey?"

"The entire nests?" the seer asked incredulously.

"Yes, Cordelia. Now how's Grey?"

"She's fine."

"What?" The last time Angel had seen his pseudo-daughter she was nothing more than a bloody, bruised, and broken pile. How could she be fine?

"She has a tiny few scratches but she seems to be okay."

"But-, I-I saw her..." the vampire wondered aloud.

"I know. I could have sworn that her arm had been broken. But she's either got super healing powers that she doesn't want to talk to us about, or, maybe after several years of hanging around the injure inured I can't tell when some one's arm is broken. I'm guessing it's the first."

"Well speak of the angel!" a refreshed and happy girl said as she bounced down the stairs.

"Grey ..." the awestruck and amazed vampire stared at the once more whole and happy girl.

"Oh, stop gaping. It wasn't even that bad. Anyway we'll have to chat later. Wes, Cordy and me-"

"'Wes, Cordy and I' is the proper phrasing Grey." Wesley corrected as he entered the lobby.

"Wes, Cordy and **_me_** are going shopping to get some stuff to make my room feel a little bit more homey." Turning to her two companions, "Come on guys, shopping waits for no man or woman!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked that girl," Cordelia commented as the trio left the building. Angel was still wearing a dumbfounded expression when Gunn entered, cleaning an ax.

"I'm guessing you've seen Grey." he spoke breaking Angel out of his trance.

"But how could she have healed so quickly?"

"Well it would be impossible that is of course if your human."

"What are you saying?"

"Look I'm not sayin' that the girl is evil or anything like that. All I'm saying is that there's more to here than she's lettin' on. She has been runnin' with vamps for a few years. Maybe she picked up something to keep her safe."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Maybe she can't trust us." Pause. "The only thing I can think to do is to let it go. The girl is obviously too stubborn to ask us for help."

"That'snot an option. We have to do something."

"Well there's always Caritas."

"What do you mean?"

"What's a matter with you man, you get too many hits to the head? Listen, Grey goes and sings a few notes, Green Guy tells us about the mojo, we go home happy. Where's the problem Angel?"

"The problem is she won't go for it." he explained matter-of-fact-ly.

"Twenty bucks says she will."

"You're on."

Pulling out his phone, Gunn dialed a number. "Hello? ... Yo Cordy, put Grey on the phone. ... Just do it. ... Hey Grey? ... Yea, this is Gunn, I was wondering, do you want to go to a demon bar to sing some karaoke and get your aura read by some green guy after you get back here? ... Of course you can pick the song. ... Okay six is cool ... Alright talk to you later, bye."

Taking out his wallet Angel begrudgingly handed Gunn twenty dollars. "Gloat and that comes out of your paycheck."

"No gloating here man," he smirked as he walked away.

* * *

After a Santrahash demon finished butchering 'My Funny Valentine', Grey was up. Pulling the microphone from the stand, she signaled with the nod of her head that she was ready. She had picked her favorite song and had decided she was going to have fun with this. As the music began, she saw the supportive smiles of Gunn and Angel. Happy they were were here for this, she opened her mouth and screamed:

_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing what is real! ..._

As she went from chorus to verse she sang in a sweet, soft voice when combined with the harsh music made a beautiful and eerie sound.

_There's some thing inside me that pulls beneath the surface-_

_Consuming, confusing._

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending-_

_It's haunting, how I can't seem,_

_To find myself again, My walls are closing in._

_-Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take-_

_I felt this way before, so insecure!_

Giving herself completely over to the music, she closed her eyes and yelled:

_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing what is real! .._

It was as if no one else was there as she shifted back to the soft, sweet voice singing:

_Discomfort has endlessly has pulled it's self upon me-_

_Distracting, reacting._

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection-_

_It's haunting, how I can't seem,_

_To find myself again, My walls are closing in._

_-Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take-_

_I felt this way before, so insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin!_

_These wounds will not heal!_

_Fear is how I fall!_

_Confusing what is real! _

_There's some thing inside that pulls beneath the surface- Consuming_

_Confusing what is real! _

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending- Controlling_

_Confusing what is real! _

As she stepped from the stage, the stunned audience suddenly burst into thunderous applause. She bowed graciously before walking over to Angel and Gunn's table. Angel was the first to speak.

"That was... Grey, wow."

"I'm guessing that was a compliment?" she laughed

"You voice is beautiful," Gunn added "but that was so... depressing, and angry, and loud, and angry, and-"

"Don't forget angry," Angel added

"So are the joys of LinkinPark," she laughed. "My throat is sore from all that screaming. I'ma go get a drink. You guys want anything?

"Beer" Gunn said.

"O positive" Angel replied seamlessly. When the others stared at his request he simply asked "What? It's donated."

"Be back in a minute." Grey replied. As she walked away a sharply dressed green demon came to the table.

"Hey Charles, looking good as ever. And Angelcakes—you look like hell. Have we been eating our veggies?"

"Thanks Lorne," He answered dryly. "It's just GreyI worry." Angel admitted.

"Aww, don't worry Papa Bear. It's all gonna work out fine. I promise."

"Good news then?" Gunn asked hopefully.

"Well good... after it gets really, really bad. Missy there is hurting- a lot. And that's just from her song selection. But I'm sure that you've noticed that's not all that's going on with her. Grey here is mojo central. Yup, a bonafide Conduit."

"A condu-who?" Gunn asked

"I thought they all died out..." Angel said more to himself than anyone.

"So did I until right this moment," Lorne said answering Angel's question and not Gunn's. "You know this means she is one of the most powerful beings in this dimension don't you?"

"What's a Conduit?" Gunn asked, his patience waning.

As if finally noticing him Angel answered absently, "The Conduits come from an ancient tribe of humans. According to legends they were the first to communicate with the Powers one-on-one. Because of their obedience and loyalty the Powers gave them the ability to use the most powerful of magics. But fearing that they might use this for evil, the Powers designed it so that they could never horde this power but it might only flow through them, hence the name Conduit. But they were all supposedly destroyed in city of Pompeii."

"Guess we were misinformed." Lorne added. "But are problems are bigger than that Pumpkin. Grey isn't letting go of the power. It's building up inside of her slow and steady. She's closed it off and doesn't even know about."

"What happens if she doesn't let it go?" Gun questioned.

"I don't know exactly how to explain this," Lorne began, "Have you ever seen volcano erupt?" Pause. "But like all things dealing with a teenager, her magic is tied to her emotions. If you get her to take down some of her emotional walls and open up all of your problems are solved."

"Easier said than done," Gunn scoffed, "what happened to all that good news we were hearin' about?"

"Well if you can help her control her mojo, if she doesn't pop first that is, and if our favorite Vampire here makes a few right decisions, then things will start to look a whole lot better." Lorne explained.

"That's a damn lot of ifs," Gunn said thoroughly discouraged.

"Just the messenger," Lorne replied.

As they sat at the table feeling disheartened, Angel once again felt the familiar burden of duty rest upon his shoulders. He knew he had to do something for this girl he was speedily coming attached to. Just as he was about to brood over the problem at hand Grey returned to the table with the drinks.

"One beer, one white Russian, for me of course, and one freely donated tall glass of O positive," Grey said while placing each glass in front of it's owner. Finally noticing the sharply dressed green visitor, Grey said, "Oh, Hi, you must be Lorne."

"And you must be an angel with a voice as sweet as yours, well at least when you weren't screaming that is."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed. "So what did you read?"

"Well actually,-"

"Nothing too much," Angel interrupted. "It's getting late. We should get back to the hotel." Angel finished the rest of his drink and walked towards the exit leaving all three of his friends baffled at his behavior.

* * *

_**Coming soon- Spike and Willow! Grey's Past! I actually update quicker! (Hopefully anyway )**_


End file.
